


Oscar Night

by ThatGoblin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Link Neal, Gags, Gen, M/M, Open Relationship, Top Chris Evans, Top Rhett McLaughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: It's Oscar night. Rhett and Link finally have a shoe in to general media and are the hosts. It's the opportunity of a life time, but Link's nerves are getting the better of him. So Rhett does what every good boyfriend would do. Find Link's crush and send him in to sex the bundle of nerves up.
Relationships: Link Neal/Chris Evans, Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Oscar Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainsourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/gifts).



> I DID IT

It was finally their time to shine. Rhett and Link were at the Oscars. While they were just presenting, none of their shows were nominated unfortunately, they were still excited to have the attention of the Hollywood industry on them. It could open up more doors for them later after being around these directors and producers that seemed to really enjoy their jokes and presence. At rehearsal at least. When it came time to stay in the green room for a few hours as people walked the red carpet, Link found himself getting nervous more than usual.

He picked at the skin around his nails as he and Rhett waited in their green room while bouncing his leg as they watched some TV on a laptop. It was just the two of them, Stevie let them go this one alone as she wanted to actually watch the show from home. 

“Man, you’re gonna go on stage with bloody fingers if you don’t stop,” Rhett said, pulling Link’s thumb from his teeth. 

“I’m just nervous. We’ve done live TV before, but not like this,” Link said. 

“We’ll be fine. It’s just like doing the show, but this time we have our lines already written out for us. Just read the teleprompter and we’ll be golden,” Rhett said, kissing the back of Link’s hand. 

“You think anyone will know who we are?” Link asked, already on another thought tangent as he looked away from the TV to his boyfriend. 

“I’m sure by now they know who we are,” Rhett said calmly, taking Link’s other hand as well as the blue eyed man made to stick that thumb between his teeth. “Besides, Chris Evans will be here. Your man crush Monday might come true,” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh, that’s right,” Link said, brightening up. Rhett had caught him plenty of times thumbing through pictures of the Captain America actor shirtless while they were in bed with the TV doing their own nightly routines. “I hope he’s as nice as everyone says he is.”

“You’re hoping to use your hall pass, aren’t you?” Rhett asked, smirking. Link sputtered a moment, looking at his boyfriend in bewilderment as he turned a bright red. “Hey, I won’t say no and step on your dream. He’s really good looking and I wouldn’t mind watching.”

“Why you gotta say those things? Gosh,” Link said, trying to recover from the thought of getting to actually meet Evans, let alone do the horizontal tango with him. Not to mention with Rhett watching. 

“I’m just saying,” Rhett said with a chuckle. 

Turns out, when Rhett was ‘Just saying,’ he had a plan formulated in his head. They still had a few hours to wait and he was sure he could pull it off. He excused himself from the room, saying he needed to make a call. Link gave him a look, but went to tearing a napkin to shreds instead of gnawing on his fingers. He was so focused on rolling the paper back and forth in his fingers, that he didn’t look up with the door opened again.

“You get everything taken care of?” Link asked, not taking his eyes off the TV as the door closed. 

“Yeah, I’d say so.”

Link whipped his head around to look at the door wide eyed. There stood Chris Evans himself, dressed in dark blue, crushed velvet jacket and black slacks with a matching bow time. This was a dream. It had to be. There was no other way to explain why he was suddenly in the same green room as Chris Evans while he was getting a look from the man that said he wasn’t there by accident. 

“Oh, uh, well-b-ello,” Link managed to get out as the other man walked into the room. “Not to sound rude, but why are you here?”

“I ran into your boyfriend who said you were having trouble calming down before the big show,” Chris said with a soft chuckle as he walked further into the room. “I told him that maybe I could help out with that.”

“What? How?” Link asked, his brain glitching as Chris walked right up to him. Standing in front of the other man, Chris made sure his groin was inches from Link’s face. “Oh. . .” The older man didn’t move though, still trying to figure out if this was really happening or not. It was when Chris carded his fingers through Link’s hair, pausing to grip it tight and close those last few inches between his groin and Link’s face, that he finally reacted. 

Link couldn’t stop the low moan as he leaned into the other. His glasses smashed against his face as his hands went to Chris’s hips to grip him tight. The other was already hard and Link couldn’t hold back as he began to mouth at the cock behind the slacks. It was thick and his size queen ass clenched at the thought of it ramming into him. There was no second guesses to if he should or should not, this was Chris fucking Evans. This was a chance in a lifetime. 

“That’s it,” Chris groaned. “Your boyfriend said you were a cock slut. I didn’t think you’d be drooling over me with all my clothes still on.” The words went right to Link’s head, both of them, making him moan even louder. Pulling the other off of his, Chris untucked his shirt and slipped off his jacket to set aside. Link watched with wide eyes as he unbuttoned his pants to pull his cock out. It was a moment of sucking in a breath before Link was on him again. Gagging and choking without a care, Link took every inch of Chris despite his aching jaw. 

“Fuck,” Chris hissed as his hands went back to Link’s hair, taking control of the rhythm to practically skull fuck the other. Link went pliant, letting the other take control as he let himself enjoy it. Rhett had always teased about role playing as Captain America, not that it ever got even close to happening, but the thought of the actor himself doing the things that Rhett did to him was fanciful. Now it was real and happening.

He sucked on the cock, swallowing around him when he could as drool began to run down his chin. Small choked noises coming from him seemed to only fuel the other on. Chris was close, but knew to make it last. “Deep breath,” he moaned before practically crawling on top of Link, forcing his head back against the couch to pin him as he pushed his cock as deep as possible and settled there. Link was pinned in place, unable to do much other than a small bit of struggling as his lungs began to burn as he held his breath. 

His hands worked uselessly under Chris’s legs that pinned him down as he began to really struggle. Link’s body began to buck as he choked on the other’s cock, needing air. 

“Oh fuck, watching you choke on me is something else,” Chris moaned before finally pulling out of Link’s mouth to let him breath. Gasping and coughing, Link’s head was fuzzy as his pants were tight and uncomfortable. “Good boy, now get those pants off so I can see that ass of yours.”

Link didn’t hesitate as his hands flew to his belt, undoing his clothes with shaking hands. Once they were free, Chris didn’t waste time. Grabbing the clothes, he yanked them down to Link’s ankles, to expose him fully. “Look at you, dirty boy. Hard as a rock and drooling down your front. You are a little whore, aren’t you?” Chris said with a chuckle as he looked down at the other. “Go on, say it. You’re a little whore who wants my cock.”

“I’m a little whore who wants your cock,” Link moaned, stroking himself as he looked up at Chris. 

“Good boy,” Chris groaned before moving to grab lotion from the side table next to the sofa. “Now, get on your hands and knees so I can stretch that ass of yours before I fuck it.” Link scrambled to do as he was told, presenting himself to the actor. Taking a moment, Chris bit his lip as he looked down at the other, his cock twitching at the prospect of being buried deep inside him. Lotion in hand, he smeared it over a finger before pushing it into the other not so gently. 

Link choked out a yelp as the finger slid right into him with almost no resistance. He and Rhett had messed around already that day so he wasn’t as tight as he’d usually be. In an effort to not draw attention with Link’s noises, Chris reached over to grab a magazine and rolled it up on Link’s back with one hand. 

“Bite down on this,” Chris grunted, shoving it into Link’s mouth. Link was surprised for a moment but did as he was told, using the magazine as a gag of sorts to keep his noise down. Apparently Rhett didn’t tell Chris that Link could get pretty loud. Moaning around the magazine, Link pushed back onto Chris’s finger, wanting and needing more. The actor groaned as he added more lotion and a second finger to the other’s hole. This time the noise was muffled much more as Link bucked. Chris grabbed his hips to still him and keep him from moving away. Link whimpered as he took the second finger slowly, his hole stretching around Chris’s fingers. 

The whole time, Link’s cock was dribbling with pre-cum as it bounced in the air to dab on his belly as he began to rock onto the finger. 

“Easy, easy,” Chris moaned as he added a third finger that had Link keening and shaking. “Oh, you are such a good bottom. Getting eager for my cock.” Link shivered as he listened to the other, wanting this to never end. “Fuck you are tight. But. . . I wonder if you could take my whole fist with enough time.”

Link nearly came from that. The mere thought of Chris Evans fisting him had him on edge. He moaned and sobbed behind the makeshift gag in his mouth before Chris pulled his fingers away, leaving him achingly empty. It was short lived though, the other quickly replacing his fingers with his cock. Link moaned low and long as Chris pushed into him. 

“There we go. That’s it, take it all in,” Chris said as he held tight to Link’s twitchy hips. “Balls deep. Gonna fuck you so good.” Link was panting hard, feeling so damn full with the other inside him. He whimpered and shook, his hole stretching still to accommodate the other. “Good little slut.”

He swore his eyes went cross with the first thrust. Link was in another dimension as Chris began to just rail into him. There was no lead up, no slow start to get adjusted, just Captain America pulling back then ramming back into him to begin a harsh, fast pace. Thank god for the magazine or Link would be screaming. It was more than he’d ever had before. Yeah, Rhett was decently sized, but Chris was thick and unyielding. It was almost like getting fucked with a strap on he was so hard. 

“Go on, work those hips to fuck yourself,” Chris growled softly, slamming into Link without worry. He planned on wrecking the other, making him unable to move till it was time to go on stage and only Chris and Rhett and Link would know why the other would be a bit slap happy. “Such a good slut for me. Taking my cock like a pro.” 

Link grunted and whined as he was fucked, his cock aching at being slapped against his belly from the sheer force of the thrusts and the last of attention it was getting. Then again, the other was angling himself right and he was close to cumming without being touched. 

“I bet you want your cock touched don’t you,” Chris said. “Well too bad. I’m gonna fuck you into cumming without touching that prick of yours. Gonna make you jizz yourself from just fucking. How about that? You want that, little, dirty boy?”

Nodding his head quickly, Link grunted and bit down harder on the magazine. Just a simple change of the thrusts and suddenly Link felt his prostate being hit relentlessly. He let out garbled and muffled pleas as he got closer, begging for release as Chris nailed him over and over. A hand reached forward, gripping Link’s hair to jerk his head back as Chris forced him to keep taking his cock. Link sobbed as he felt himself right there, his prostate being hit and the coil in his belly about to snap. It only took a simple graze of his cock against the couch and Link was cumming hard around Chris. Crying out behind the gag, he shook and shivered as he clenched hard around the other. 

Before Link could even think about the other being done, he was being manhandled onto Chris’s lap. The other was forcing himself deeper with the help of gravity as he began to buck up hard into him. 

“Not done yet,” Chris moaned as he reached down to stroke Link’s spent cock. Link cried out, whimpering as he tried to push the hand away. His cock was sensitive and it hurt, but Chris just used one of his meaty arms to pin Link’s down so he could keep going. “Such a dirty slut. Gonna make you cum again on me,” he hissed as he stroked the other. Link sobbed behind the gag as he felt a second orgasm being forced out of him. He screamed and shook as Chris worked it out of him before cumming inside Link. 

Shaking and panting hard, Link laid back against Chris. His thighs still twitched as he sat there straddling the actor. A jiggle of the door handle had them both tensing up, but it was Rhett who came through the door. He was careful not to expose too much of the room before locking the door behind him. Seeing the pair, Rhett snickered to himself. 

“Damn, you really did a number on him,” Rhett said as he looked at his spent boyfriend, enjoying the sight. He would have really loved a picture of it.

“You were right. He was high strung,” Chris said with a chuckle. “He came twice, so he should be good for the show.”

“Glad to hear that,” Rhett said. “Say, you wouldn’t be free next weekend would you? It’s Link’s birthday and he’d like to have a Captain America surprise.” Link looked at Rhett wide eyed as Chris laughed.


End file.
